


ouch.

by dismalisland, manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: LISA - Fandom, LISA: the painful
Genre: M/M, also if you cant tell jonathan is NOT mutated., because their relationship isnt great in canon, im going to establish that this is a happy AU, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/dismalisland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: i've had this fic in my drafts for a long long time! i'm just going to post it to get it out of the way. jonathan hurts his leg.





	

Jonathan followed after Jim and headed into the house after him. His leg was killing him but he didn't want to even hint at that. If he did, Jim would baby him. He didn't want to be babied. Loved, yes. Babied? No.

Jim leaned against the wall, hefting his full weight onto It. He dug out a cigarette, lit it and popped it in his mouth. After a drag, he filtered the smoke out from between his sets of teeth. He kept eye contact with Jonathan, who had began to lean on the doorway for support. Jonathan was intimidated, of course, as expected. Deep down, though, he knew in his heart of hearts that Jim wouldn't lay a finger on him. 

Jonathan looked down at the floor, kicking his dead leg lazily. "Anyway....I'm fine. I don't need help, okay? It was just a little accident on the shore. I'll be okay!" He gave the other man a nod and a smile. The bigger man simply scoffed. "Alright then, Holmes. Walk on two legs for me." Jonathan locked eyes with him (or, so he assumed; he couldn't see his eyes behind the tinted glasses.). Jim nodded. "Get off the door frame, huh?" He nodded, again, toward the frame of the door. 

Jonathan swallowed hard and nodded, pushing himself off his crutch. 

As soon as Jonathan put his weight on both legs, he knew something was really wrong. He had never felt such a huge wave of pain in his fucking life. He immediately hissed and yelled, allowing his legs to cripple and make his body collapse, falling to the ground. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't let Jim see. He had already seen him fall, though. It may have been too late. 

It was. 

Jonathan groaned and looked down at the ground, his leg still burning and aching with some sort of wild pain he had never felt before in his life. He soon heard Jim head over and saw the bigger man's boots in front of his face. He looked away, ashamed of himself. Jim crouched down in front of him, lifting his chin up to look at him. "Does it hurt?" Jonathan tried to look away, but the other man made him keep eye contact. He didn't like to admit when something hurt, but he had no choice. He didn't move until he gave the other man a simple, small nod. Jim smiled and moved his hand away from Jonathan's chin, standing up. 

Jonathan looked up at him and swallowed hard before he got up the confidence to ask what he wanted to. "Can you help me..?" After a moment of silence, Jim made a noise of interest and turned around to look at him. "What'd you say?" Jonathan swallowed hard and asked again. He only earned a shrug from Jim. "I don't know. Can I?". After a minute of studying the other man's face closely, Jonathan tried to get up by himself, but only succeeded in making himself hurt more. He groaned and whined as his one good foot slid against the ground while he tried to pull himself up and off the wooden floor. He almost succeeded once, but fell back down and in no time, he was crying tears of frustration. He simply laid on the ground, hiding his face from Jim, who was watching him closely. 

"Get up." 

Jonathan looked up from his arms and looked at Jim. "I can't..." He sniffled and pulled himself up into a sitting position, his legs resting on the ground as he pulled up the small straps of his gown. After he was done, he looked back up to Jim, studying his face. 

Jim was quiet for a minute. "If you can't, then why'd you say you could?". Jonathan was quiet as he felt his stomach drop. He had no idea what to say. He had a reason, of course, but his reasoning wouldn't sit well with the other man. He looked down at his dress and fiddled with the bottom of it in a fit of nervousness. 

Jim just sighed and crouched down right next to Jonathan. The whole room was silent, with only the waves and the wind as company. Jonathan was too shy to make eye contact or even look over at the older man but he could tell he was looking outside the doorway and wasn't looking at him.

"I'm sorry." 

Jim looked over. "What?" Jonathan looked at him breifly, then back at the floor, then went back to fiddling with his dress. "I'm sorry." He said it a bit louder. Jim looked at him, then at the floor. Then, he stood up. "I don't want an apology, Jonathan. I want a reason. You're a smart boy. Give me a reason." He lit another cigarette, though Jonathan hadn't even noticed he'd put out the other one he had lit earlier on. Jonathan sighed. "I just feel like a baby when you treat me special because I'm hurt." Jim was quiet for a minute, but made a small "Hm." sound. Everything went quiet again. 

"I'm sorry that's a problem for you, Jonathan." 

"Will you stop doing it?" 

"Will you ask me nicely?" 

Jonathan huffed. "Will you please stop treating me like a fragile litte baby?" Jim chuckled. "Mmm...sure." Jonathan smiled and nodded, wiping his eyes. Jim headed over to him and crouched by him again, studying his face. Jonathan still looked at his dress, fiddling with its seams. "Hey, hey. Look at me." Jim moved his hand under Jonathan's chin, gently turning his gaze to him instead of the dress. They stared at eachother for a minute until Jonathan sighed and gave the bigger man a hug, laying his head on his chest. Jonathan sighed contently and tightened his hug. After a minute, Jim told Jonathan to let go and he stood up, sighing. "Up, Jonathan. C'mere." he extended a hand toward his partner. Jonathan took it and was pulled up, almost falling over as he did so. Jim just looked down on him and scoffed. "You think I'm gonna let you hop out of here? No way." 

He swooped an arm under Jonathan's behind and put his other arm behind him for support, lifting him up. Jonathan yelled and wrapped both arms around the other's neck, leaning on his shoulder "I thought you were going to throw me to the ground! That scared me!" Jim just laughed "Throw you to the ground? Noooo...I'm just taking you to Conrad."

"Conrad? Why?" 

"He probably knows how to patch up that thing. I don't." 

"Just let him show you. I don't want him to touch me! He's so odd." 

"Toooooo bad...." Jim mummbled as he walked over to Conrad. He let Jonathan resituate on his arm as he kicked Conrad awake and plopped Jonathan onto the floor. Conrad just rubbed his eyes and looked at them both. He looked at Jim.

"Fix my boy." 

Conrad looked at Jonathan. "What happened?" 

"I don't know..It's sprung or broken. I can't tell. All I know is that it hurts and I can't walk" 

Jim scoffed. "No shit."


End file.
